The Norm
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Society and the rules of what's acceptable and not has always been bullshit to Alexandra, who has experienced that enough to draw such a conclusion. Especially once she returns back to her home town and a certain nosy jew disturbs her already complicated world. AU Femme Kyman (Will contain rather taboo-ish themes)


**The norm**

/I´m back at it again with another fanfic - and yes I´m working on the others but you know, school. This may be a really short one but it´s just the prolouge so the next chapter will of course be longer.

I´ve always thought about this idea and it seemed really adorable and kinda taboo-ish. Anyway enjoy this AU X3 /

 _Chapter 1: Nostalgia/Prologue_

 _Alexandra´s POV_

Alexandra felt the cold, rough wind against her face as she walked down the street. Her hands were cold and ivory from the small blizzard which was building up around the small, quiet mountain town. A fairly normal day in other words, much to her bitter displeasure.

"It´s almost worse than I remember…almost…- or, maybe it was just under different circumstances instead." She murmured to herself, as she often did; hopefully not a sign of loneliness.

"´Honey, you need friends´ my ass - I don´t need some fake bitches who´re going to backstab me! Fuck that..." She knew she may come off as being paranoid and negative, but in a world like this, that was perhaps the best idea.

 _Alexandra Theodore Cartman...a name infamous, though confusing to most people. Not like they don´t have their reasons to hate it, I can´t blame them for that. I´ve always been an asshole; a frantic, selfish brat. And I still am one, goddammit. I´ve been compared to the worst of the worst: Trump, Putin, Kim; even Hitler of all people. Some say I´m the worst human kind has ever produced. Hah. Like human kind has ever been anything else than horrible and violent throughout its existence. Nature sure has its sense of humor._

(...)

The day had passed by without much important to it really. School weren´t exactly what amused Alexandra either, and it never had. Being forced to sit in a room for hours while listening to an old hag whom tries to teach some boring bullshit that will never be used to anything useful in your future - yeah that sure sounds like fun doesn´t it?

She sighed softly, gently placing her head onto the table whom she was sitting by. Alone. Of course. Like anyone would ever befriend a freak like her.

"Is this seat taken?"

"..." Taken back by surprise, the brunet hesitated in replying to this mad stranger. She sure had to be to as much as communicate with her.

"Well?"

Nothing more than a nod left her, not daring to utter a word. But that seemed to be all the other girl needed. At least that´s what she assumed she was, based on her voice. But with her own experience, she could easily debunk that myth. Someone´s voice did not define their gender.

"Just moved here or?" The other casually asked like it were nothing, followed by the sound of munching.

"You could say that..." Alexandra eventually decided to reply.

"Hmm cool. So where are you from?"

"Nebraska." She huffed.

"Never heard of it, but I´m not the best in geography either." The girl chuckled softly before continuing to eat.

"Yeah….."

The seemingly harmless conversation came to a pause. The strong scent of dozens or hundred kinds of perfume and sweat mixed with all kinds of food. Yummy….

"Hey babe." A rather deep voice said in a sickening sweet tone, the sound of a kiss following shortly after. The poor girl couldn´t help her curiosity and glanced up, regretting her decision at once.

A redhead and raven haired, girl and boy, about her age. Alexandra was taken back by shock once the nostalgia hit her.

"Stan…not here…" The girl mumbled flustered, a nervous giggled leaving her.

"You can´t blame me for wanting to show affection, Kylie~" Stan hummed, wrapping his arm loosely around her shoulder. "So how´s the history test going?"

"Fine, complicated to remember all the certain dates from the Cold War but apart from that I should be fine." She replied with a hum.

"Ah forget it - you always ace every test babe." He chuckled, placing another soft kiss onto her cheek. "You´re a genius."

"Ah stop it…" She giggled, her clear green eyes almost sparkling like an emerald.

"Oh you knoooow you are~" He purred, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Who´s that though?" Stan asked after a moment of silence. His eyes drilling into her very soul. If she had one at least.

"Oh her? I actually have no idea. You have to excuse me for being so rude, but what´s your name?" The redhead asked as well behaved as one could be. Disgusting. Though Kylie didn´t get any chance to get an answer, since Alexandra was long gone. Not even in the same building any longer, despite her having a couple more classes after lunch. Instead, she was headed home.

Time to forget...


End file.
